Puppet
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Sams cousin Chip Chase is staying at his house for a while. But Chip starts acting strange suddenly, sneaking into sams room, and making secret meetings with unkown people. And what does Chip want with Sam and the Atuobots?
1. News

**The Transformers...and Chip Chase...in... DUN ...DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Puppet**

By Cat

The morning sun stung my face as my alarm clock buzzed. Holding one hand up to block the light, and the other to silence the clock. I pulled my legs out from under the pile of blankets and onto my bedroom the window, I stuck my head out for some fresh air. _Ahhh.._ It was warm for a mid fall day. Smiling , I grabbed my jacket, and headed downstairs, Mojo and Frankie scuttled past me, barking and wagging their small tails.

I met my mom down in the kitchen. She had a warm face on and was cooking eggs.

"Good morning Sammy." She sang, flipping the egg.

"Hi Mom, hey Dad."

He didn't even glance up from the paper he was reading. I shrugged turning to the fridge, pulling out some milk.

"Sam." My mom said in a serious tone, "Mind sitting down, we have lots to talk about."

I stopped chugging down my milk. "What? Did something happen?"

"Sit down son." Dad said pulling a chair out for me.

I sat next to him very confused. What was going on?

"Sam, you remember your cousin Chip right?"

_ Chip? Oh yea...Chip with the big glasses and stupid hair cut. Chip who would play in the dirt and pull up worms and shove them in my face. Chip with the big blue eyes that were always so...dull. _

"Yea, I remember. We used to play with each other when we were young." "Sam something terrible happened." My mom's eyes started to water. She was chocking on her words. Dad sighed taking over. "Sam there was an accident." "An accident? What do you mean?"

My mom sniffed turning back to her eggs, "Chip was in a car accident, along with his parents."

My mouth hung open in shock, "Really? Tats terrible? Are they ok?"

Dad only shook his head, "Chips father hit his head bad, and his mother has some leg injuries. They're going to be ok, but have to stay hospitalized. As for Chip.. well..."

I waited till my dad continued. "Well he has been paralyzed from the waste down."

Dad looked at me just waiting for my reaction.

"That's...awful...just awful..." The words just stumbled out of my mouth. What was I suppose to say? I didn't really know the guy. Mom started to cry again. She went upstairs almost tripping on the dogs. Dad kept looking at me. This was awkward.

_Very..._

_Very..._

_Very..._

_...akwwwwaaaaaard..._

"Sam, Chip needs a place to stay while his parents recover in the hospital. He's an only child and were the closest family he's got."

The knot formed in my stomach. _Owwww..._ I didn't like were this was going.

Not. At. All.

I sighed, holding the hose in my hand. Crisp fall leaves fluttred around, and danced to the ground. I was washing my car. Bumblebee. Yea I know its weird for some kid to name there car. But Bee wasnt just a car. He was one of my best friends.

"Sam?' He asked. "Yea?" I started rolling up the hose. "Whats wrong? You ha- *KRC!* have been quiet all day." I sighed. Bumblebee had voice problems, so he wasnt much for talking, but the guy can read you like a book. Bumblebee always seemed to know whats going on with others, even when they dont say anything. "I dont know Bee." I mumbled slowly wiping his hood with a towle. "Its just this whole thing about Chip coming to stay with us. Im just a bit norvous I guess. Im an only child, Iv never had to really share anythying with anyone. Not my bed, my home, my partents...heh, Im ranting again arnt I?" "N-no S-sssam, not at all. I know how you feel in fact."

I stopped. "You do?" "Sure I do." He said through his radio. "When the new Atuobots came to Earth, I was nourvous to. On Cybertron, I was always the youngest. B-but *KRC!* having the twins around I have to b-bbbe, more reee-sponsable." My eye brow went up. "Really?" "Y-yesss. At first I didnt like it. I hated idea of sharing Optimus and the olders bots attention. I t-thought that *KRC!* When the new bots came, Optimus would pick favorets." I frowned. "Optimus dosnt pick favorets." "I know..." Bee mumbled in a low tone. "I j-just wish I thought of that before I started to act up."

"Act up? What do you mean?" If Bumblebee would smile, he would have. "Oh you know, playing pranks, reckless driving. Whatever I could do to get there attention." So thats why Bee got me so many speeding tickets! "So," I asksed. "What happend?" "They _did _notice my behavor. And if you asked me at the time if was I being childish, I would of said no. But now a realise that i_ was _childish! Optimus gave me a talk and said he and the others were worried. Thats when I relised, that there were no favorets. That no matter how many bots came, Optimus and the others would still love me. *KRRRRK!*

Bee hissed a bit, the radio crackling. That was a mouthful to say. I patted his hood. I had no idea that Bumblebee thought that. There is truly more to him than meets the eye.

I smiled and sighed a little bit, leaning on Bee's door. "Thanks man. That helped a lot. But I dont think its like that. With Chip I... I dont know, I just have this feeling."

_A baaaad feeling..._

_so...bad..._

_Oh god...im thinkin crazy thoughts!_

"Sam," Bee buzzed. "Is it about the sercet? Are you afriad he will find out about us?"

I swallowed my own spit. God Bee was good. He stated my thoughts excatly. Word for word almost!

Before I could speak, my mom dashed out of the house. "Sam!" She called. "Sam! Hurry up washing Bee, Chip is going to be here soon, and I want you to look nice for dinner." Her cheeks were red and cheerful. "Im making my famous bratwurset and cauliflower!" She then rushed back in the house slamming the door behind her. I pulled my red sweater tight around my neck. Bumblebee hummed through the radio. "Sam, why is it called cauliflower?" I gaped at him. "What?" "I l-looked it up on the internet. Why is it called cauliflower if it isnt a flower, or even colorful!" I burst out luaghing. My cheeks turning red, as hugged Bees front hood. He even made a rumbling sound, joining in on my luaghter. It was good to have Bee around. We have great times together. Little did I relise that it was all going to change.

...Once Chip came.


	2. Feeling sick

I stood near the window looking out side. Any moment now Chip would come. Come through our door. I didnt like it. And I dont know why...

"Sam!" My mom called. "Come help me set the table." I spun around, walking into the kitchen. Each of my feet heavy as led. "Are you excited Sam?" She asked, pouring water into cups. As I opened my mouth to speak, the door bell rang."Oh! He's here! Ron, come down stairs! Chip is here!"

My dad fumbled down the stairs joining us by the door. This was it. Chip was here. I could hear my heart pounding, like a drum in my ears, as my mom stepped forward...reaching for the door...opening it...

_NO! OH NO! I cant do this! _

Turning, I flew past my dad, one hand on my mouth, the other on my stumic. Racing up the stair case, I could just see a glimpse of Chips confused face.

My head hung over the toilet. I had just finished throwing up. Ill save you good people the details. I felt bad. Inside and out. I didnt know why. It was weird. Like Chips presence had some strange effect on me...

_Oh...oh god...Im loosing my mind..._

Buzz...!

I looked down.

Buzz...!

I picked my buzzing cell phone up. A text from Bee.

BB: Sam you ok?

I sighed. Like I said, Bee always new what was going on in my head.

Sam: Yes Bee im fine...

BB: Are you sick Sam?

Bumblebee and I shared a bond. He was my guardian, my brother...well not really. But he was so damn close to one that is was scarry. I typed replying.

Sam: Im fine really. Just I have this feeling...

My mom knocked on the door. "Sam? Are you in there hunny?" I wiped my mouth standing up. "coming mom!"

Sam: Ttyl

Clicking my phone off, I looked over at the bathroom mirror. This wasnt me. This wasnt Sam Witwicky, the boy who saved the Earth. This was somone else. This was a stranger. And I hated it.

Shaking my head I went out the door joining my mom. It was time to meet chip.

_Primus help me..._


End file.
